


The Greatest Destroyer of All is Love

by nedsnancy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedsnancy/pseuds/nedsnancy
Summary: Why Hope won't wake up?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	The Greatest Destroyer of All is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing while we wait for 2x17 and sorry fot any grammar mistakes

Hope wakes up in complete darkness she wasn't scared of the dark but since Malivore she for sure despise it especially while alone but that didn't take long she heard an annoying laugh that she knew it very well, The Necromancer was right in front of her, "what the f-" she thought with herself one minute she was inside Josie's subconscious and now she's here, something must happen while she was in a stone state.  
 _"Well hello little tribrid welcome to your worst nightm-"_ the necromancer started his long speech as always  
"alright can you cut it, what am I doing here?"  
 _"oh right, I had a deal with Alaric I bring Alyssa and Rafael back to life oh yeah I forgot one person and Mr.Kirby too and I would get Josie's dark magic for me so I decided to bring you here since you can ruin my plans, I have a deal"_  
"wait, Landon" Hope whispered "what Landon has to do with all of this?"  
 _"oh yeah I made Rafael kill him with the golden arrow this time and I also didn't bring him back either"_  
"Let me see him" she asked desperately  
 _"you know I got everything I wanted so far so I will be a little nice and agree with this"_ the necromancer made a movement with his hands and there was Landon or at least his body lifeless once again but this time he wasn't coming back  
Hope ran to Landon's body she kneed in front of him and tried to wake him up "come on Landon wake up" she tried to say while her tears run like a river down on her face she feels all again the pain and scare of having to live without him and all the good things he brings into her life, she can't lose him not like this not when she didn't had the chance to say goodbye, she is hugging Landon's body when he suddenly vanishes Hope is surprised and she turned to see the necromancer with that annoying smile on his face, she gets up and cleans her tears  
"What do you want?"  
 _"You are the only person who can beat me and ruin my plans of rising malivore and get my revenge, so I have one question for you, would you want Mr.Kirby back knowing that the price would be let me rise malivore and do whatever I want to it?"_  
"You can't ask me that" Hope whispered knowing that her worst nightmare was happening again choosing Landon or save the world  
 _"It shouldn't be this hard, don't you love him?"_  
"of course I do but what about other lives Landon wouldn't want me putting them in danger"  
 _"I'm sorry I forgot you once chose other lives over him right? are you doing it again?"_ the necromancer moved closer to her and showed her Landon's body once again _"look at him Hope"_ she turned to her boyfriend lifeless body and all she could feel is pain and regret of not had enjoyed more the time she had with him _"are you telling me that you can live without him if is that so I will wake you now you can say goodbye to your boyfriend"_  
Hope turned to the necromancer and talked to him desperately "you have to promise me that you won't hurt anyone else"  
 _"you know I can't promise you that but I can bring him back"_  
Hope was taking too much time to decide and that was letting the necromance impatient _"you now what little tribrid you're taking too long, guess you don't want him back, see you on the other side-"_  
"WAIT... STOP" Hope screamed "we have a deal, we have a deal" she said while crying  
 _"Don't you ever think in breaking it miss Mikaelson I killed him once and I can find a way of doing it again"_ then all went black again and minutes later hope was waking up on Alaric's office with everyone around her "Landon, where's Landon?" she looked around and didn't see him  
"Hope breathe" Alaric came closer to talk to her "where were you?"  
everyone was looking at her with sad and worried faces "I know he's... dead but where is his body?" she looked around waiting for anyone to reply to her, no one did she got up and started to head to Landon's room that was the go-to when they waited for his resurrection "Hope come back" Alaric shouted her name but she kept going.  
Hope was feeling guilty about her choice she knew she had to protect the school but it was Landon's life she knew she couldn't go on without him and she didn't want too, she got in his room and ran to his side while she held his hand "I hope you can forgive me for this" it didn't take five minutes and Landon was sitting on his bed like he had come for air after being drowned "Hope" he looked at her "what happened?" she hugged him it was the only thing she could think of doing now.  
"I need to tell you something" Hope said to him looking at everywhere but him "Hey" he grabbed her face and made her look at him "whatever it is you can trust me"   
"I made a deal with the necromancer for your life" she looked at him waiting for judgment she knew she wouldn't find it but somehow her mind thought she deserves it he always waited for the best of her and all she found was understanding and love in that green-grey eyes of him "I will have to let him rise malivore and i can't stop him or he will take you again" tears were falling down her face now "I just couldn't lose you not again Landon not ever, I know I said we are doomed but if I learned one thing saving Josie it's that we can choose our destiny and write or own story and my story I want to write with you in it, I'm sorry for let you down I was selfish" Hope looked away not wanting him to see her cry... things went silent for a while until she heard his voice "are you gonna look at me Hope?" she turned to him and he held her hand

"first you didn't let me down Hope you are a person with real feelings and yeah you're one of the bravest people I know but everyone has something they don't wanna let go and I'm sure I would have saved you because I also don't wanna live this life if you are not by my side, I love you Hope Mikaelson not matter what happens we will get throught this together like we always do, we will protect the school, I will train more I don't know but we will figure it out we always do and as long as we are together we will always have a support system, this is not on you do you understand?" he looked at her waiting for her reply and she nod her head weakly "I'm serious Hope if someone is to blame for this is me i'm his son he wants me all this mess is because of me and you are the one saving the day everytime but that's not your job you do because you are really a nice person Hope Mikaelson" she smiled at him remembering the talk they had before their first kiss   
Landon got closed to her and kissed her once briefly and slowly he looked at her waiting for her approval and she kissed him like she have been waiting for water in a drought they kissed until they were out of air their foreheads were still touching and their eyes closed  
"I love you so much Landon Kirby"  
"I love you Hope Mikaelson and always will, we will get through this... together"  
"together" Hope replied   
They spent the night loving each other like it was their last day on earth because when the sun rises they will have another problem on their hands


End file.
